We Meet Again
by amebane
Summary: Willow's spell calls two slayers in Colorado and Xander runs into a few people he hasn't seen in a few years.


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or Buffy.

NOTE: Stargate SG1 Season 7 and Post Chosen - One Year Later.

Summary: Willow's spell calls two slayers in Colorado and Xander runs into two people he hasn't seen in a few years.

Chapter 1

It took Alexander Harris and Willow Rosenberg 4 days to track down the two slayers that were called in Colorado. One's name is Patricia, who's 16 and the other is Tracy, who's 13 and she lived a few miles from NORAD. As they were driving back to the motel where Willow and Xander were staying, Patricia and Tracy became hungry and Willow pulled into the parking lot of the first restaurant they saw. When they entered, they noticed a few patrons and took the booth closest to the door. Half an hour later, the bar and restaurant began to fill up with off-duty personnel and soldiers from NORAD. Xander and Willow immediately knew they were near a military base and became alert.

xxx

When Colonel Jack O'Neill walked into the restaurant, he spotted Major Carter, Doctor Jackson and Teal'c sitting at one the tables and walked over and sat in the empty chair. He looked around and saw a young man with an eyepatch over his left eye and noticed he observed everything and everyone around him. Jack O'Neill thought the young man was between 21-24 and wondered how he lost his eye. He also saw the look of someone who had been through the wars and had seen to many battles. He watched as the young red-head woman he was with say something and got up from the booth with two teenage girls and left the restaurant.

A waitress came over a few minutes later and Xander paid the check in cash and left the waitress a 20% tip. He got up from the booth and walked out the door. As he was waiting for Willow to bring the car around, he spotted Riley Finn and Graham Miller walking towards the door of the restaurant. They both stopped and did a double take when they saw him.

"Xander?" Riley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello Riley, Graham," Xander replied with a sad smile. "We meet again."

"What are you doing here?" Graham asked surprised.

"Willow and I are here on business and we stopped in the restaurant to get something to eat," he answered.

"What happened to you eye?" Riley asked.

"The hell mouth," Xander answered.

Riley and Graham nodded their heads in understanding.

"We heard Sunnydale collapsed into a sink hole a year ago," Riley stated.

"What happened?" Graham asked.

"Another big bad came to town and we had to do battle with it's army," Xander answered.

"Are Buffy and Dawn okay?" Riley asked.

"They're fine and so is Giles," Xander answered.

"Where are you living now?" Graham asked.

"Around," Xander answered. "What are you two doing here?"

"We work on the Army Base not far from here?" Riley answered.

They heard a car horn beep and turned and saw Willow sitting in the drivers seat of a rented car. When Willow recognized Riley and Graham, she gave them a wave and they responded in kind.

"It was nice seeing the two of you again," Xander said.

"Same here," Riley replied. "Tell everyone we said hello."

"I will," Xander said, and walked to the car and got in.

Riley Finn and Graham Miller watched as the car disappeared into the distance and turned and entered the restaurant.

xxx

Colonel Jack O'Neill was watching the conversation through the window the whole time. "Friends of yours?" Colonel O'Neill asked Major Finn and Captain Miller when he walked up to the bar and ordered another drink.

"Yes sir," they answered.

"You didn't seem to recognize him at first," O'Neill stated

"The last time we saw him he had two eyes," Major Finn replied.

"What happened?" O'Neill asked.

"He wouldn't say," Captain Miller answered.

"Does he live around here?" O'Neill asked.

"No sir, he said he's here on business and only passing through," Finn answered.

Colonel O'Neill nodded his head and went back to his table.

Riley Finn and Graham Miller knew whatever happened in Sunnydale before it collapsed was the cause of Xander Harris losing one eye and they looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief that the Colonel didn't ask them where and how they met.

**The End**


End file.
